Ulangan ala Vocaloid
by Zura48
Summary: Vocaloid ulangan? waah gimana ya kegajean mereka disaat ulangan?/Riview pls yg gak riview ulangannya jelek lho nilainya #dilempar# Warning:Typo, Alur kecepetan, dll. RnR pls...:3


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zura dateng lagi, membawa fanfic yang ceritanya 10000000% ngawur! Padahal fanfic yang lain belum dilanjutin XD

Oke langsung aja

Para Vocaloid akan Zura siksa~! *dilempar negi*

**Ulangan ala Vocaloid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fandom:Vocaloid**

**Disclaimer:Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Rated:K+/K/T/M/Z/X/C?dll**

**Genre:Humor**

**Warning!:OOC, OOT, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Gak Jelas, gak nyambung, yang merasa anak baik dilarang meniru adegan ini!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di Voca Junior High School terlihat beberapa murid sedang belajar, mengobrol, makan, minum, dan yang paling penting mereka semua NAFAS! (yaiyalah)

"Hah~ Ulangan Vocaloid"Kata Miku sambil menghela nafas

"Miku…."Panggil Rin

"Eh Rin-chan?, ada apa?"Tanya Miku

"gak"Kata Rin cengar-cengir

"ha aku tau, Rin-chan mau buat rencana itu kan?"Kata Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Hehe…. Kamu tau aja"Kata Rin tersipu malu

"Ok kita masuk"ajak Miku ke Rin

Dikelas…

"Selamat sore anak-anak"Sapa Guru Baka Kiyoteru

"Selamat sore pak" (jiah anak-anaknya sama-sama baka juga ==")

"Hari ini kita ulangan Vocaloid"Kata Kiyoteru

"Ini bagikan kamu yang cantik" Kiyoteru mulai ngegombal

"Saya pak?"Tanya Luka

"Bukan… belakangnya"Kata Kiyoteru

"Saya?"Miku mulai Ke-GeErannya

"Bukan, paling belakang!"Kata Kiyoteru

Ya satu-satunya yang cantik duduk paling belakang Cuma Gumi

"Saya pak?"Tanya Gumi

"Aduh bukan!"Kata Kiyoteru mulai kesel. Lho? Kan yang cantik belakang sendiri Cuma Gumi, tunggu dulu... jangan-jangan!

"yang rambut ungu!"Kata Kiyoteru nunjuk Gakupo, oh ternyata Gakupo, what!

"Set dah!, Pak saya Ganteng Pak!"Kata Gakupo pundung dipojokan

"Ah terserah dah, banci aja lah!, sini dibagiin!"Kata Kiyoteru nyuruh Gakupo bagiin kertas ulangannya

"Huh…dasar guru sialan!"Kata Gakupo

"Sekarang kerjakan!"Kata Kiyoteru memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang ulangan

" 'Penemu Rin kagamine adalah?', Haduh aku lupa!"Kata Rin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya (Rin sebaka apakah dirimu yang nemuin dirimu aja gak tau *dilempar pohon jeruk*)

"Aha!, Speedy, itu modem!, eh salah ngomong, aha! Aku Tanya Kaito aja!"Karena posisi Rin dekat dengan Kaito a.k duduk sebelahan jadi bisa Tanya

"Nii… penemu Rin kagamine siapa?"Tanya Rin bisik-bisik tanpa melihat ke Kaito

"…"tidak ada jawaban dari Kaito

"Nii!"Rin berusaha memanggil Kaito, Rin tidak berani nengok ke Kaito karena dia sedang diawasi

"Nii!"Suaranya mulai agak keras. Setelah Kiyoteru tidak melihat ke Rin, Rin baru nengok ke Kaito yang ternyata lagi tidur. Rin sweatdrop berat

"hah~ dasar BaKai-nii!, yaudah aku Tanya Luka-nee aja"Kata Rin mencolek Luka.

"Luka-nee penemu Rin kagamine siapa?"Tanya Rin bisik-bisik

"Tuhan yang maha esa sama crypton kalau gak Yamaha"Kata Luka memberi jawaban tanpa menengok ke Rin, Rin menulis jawaban tersebut

"Aduh…susah banget 'lanjutkan lirik berikut Yoku mireba soko ni wa kyodai…(Re_Birthday lirik)' apalagi yah?"Tanya Len sudah gak bisa mikir lagi

"Tanya Mikuo-nii ajalah…" "Mikuo-nii…Yoku mireba soko ni wa kyodai lanjutannya apa?"Tanya Len bisik-bisik

"na zenmai"Kata Mikuo memberi jawaban "arigatou nii-chan!"kata Len girang

"nih soal apaan? 'cewek cantik sekebun binatang' siapa lagi?"Tanya Miku kedirinya sendiri

'_Rin chan kau tau soal nomer 3 tidak?'_(== nulis dikertas) Miku melemparkan kertas itu ke Rin

"hm…"Kiyoteru memperhatikan Miku

'_jiah gitu aja gak tau… yang paling cantik sekebun binatang kan Zura' _("Rin… tak cukup kau lemparin batu" "haha…")Rin melemparkan kertas tersebut ke Miku, sementara Kiyoteru berjalan ke Miku

'Haduh…nih guru ngapa kesini' pikir Miku

"Miku apa itu?"Tanya Kiyoteru

"jiah…bapak…masa' gini aja gak tau…ini kertaslah, bapak nih udah pake kacaamata masih aja gak keliatan"Kata Miku

"Hm…coba kulihat"Kiyoteru mengambil kertas tersebut yang bertuliskan _'Guru kok bego' banget dah!, mending diajar Meiko sensei dari pada guru cakep namun bego' huh…By: Miku Hatsune, Negi Loveerzz! \(^w^)/' _

"sapa yang kau katakana guru bego' Negi-chan?"Tanya Kiyoteru senyumnya aneh…

"Anu…sapa…"Miku melihat ke kanan dan kekiri

"anu…Kaito sensei!, kemarin kan main guru-guruan hehe…"Kata Miku bohong  
>"Lah kok aku sih?"Kata Kaito cemberut<p>

"Kau memang bego' BaKaito!"Kata Miku menjulurkan kakiknya (?) lidahnya maksut saya.

"Kerjakan baik-baik anak-anak dilarang mencontek! Sudah saya mau pesbukan dulu"Kata Kiyoteru mulai membuka leptop (?)nya tersebut

'lagu romeo and Cinderella dibawakan oleh?'Len mulai memikir "hmmm... oooh aku tau!" Len mulai menjawab 'Gue ama yayank gue gitooo!'

"Areee? Apaan lagi ini? Pasangan dari Megurine Luka?"Rin mulai tengok kanan kiri "Hm…Len? Jangan dia milikku! Kai-nii? Aargh! Dia selingkuhanku! Gakupo? Dia kan cewe? Aahaa! Miku!"Seru Rin

"Baiklah anak-anak waktu selesai!"Kata Kiyoteru bangkit dari kuburnya (?) ehem.. maksut saya dari tempat duduknya

Semua murid keluar dari kelas dengan muka yang beraneka ragam ada yang cemberut ada yang seneng dan ada lagi yang tidak memiliki muka! #plaaak

Mau tau jawaban dari para Vocaloid ini? Dan bagaimana hasil ulangannya tersebut?

Tunggu Di chapter 2!

**~End~**

R

Ri

Riv

Rivi  
>Rivie<p>

Riview

R

I

V

I

E

W

Please~!

_Salam Zura~!_


End file.
